A Soul Worth More
by Anastasia Kleist
Summary: Ronald x Reader/OC lemon {and that about sums it up}


WARNING: it gets a bit... heated

ENJOY

* * *

People watched you passing by them as they talked about her. Their voices clear to her as they whispered amongst themselves of the tragedy that had happened over a year ago. Your family was a noble one and they have all been murdered one by one said to be by you. Not knowing that it was you who witnessed the whole thing and was unable to do anything about it. Your thoughts dark of the people who have done this to your family yet you held you r head high and no emotion shown whatsoever. Your butler right behind her with a smile on his features, "Milady I think we've retrieved everything, do you wish to return to the manor" nodding you made your way towards the carriage as he held the door open for you.

Silence engulfed the pair as your butler sighed "it is hard to be a butler" he said as you glanced at him "you may go into your true form if you wish" smiling he did just that. "You are too kind milady" he said with a smirk. Nodding you looked out the window "have you located any of them yet Ronald" shaking his head as his smile faded. "You are still after them" you glared at the man as his smirk returned "that is why I made a deal with you death god" he sighed "remember milady it was me who made a deal with you". Curiosity came to your face as he stared back "what do you mean" his smile returning "you see you were supposed to die that night also". Eyes widened only for a second as your glare returned "then why exactly did you keep me alive". Shrugging he leaned back "you caught my interest" scoffing you turned "I thought demons were the only ones who made deals" "usually but you" he leaned forward as she blushed slightly at the closeness of him. Smirk returning "your soul is worth more than being eaten by a demon" he whispered "what's the difference you'll take my soul once it's done" he kept his gaze on your emotionless face trying to read your but failed "yes but I won't eat it" he returned to his original spot.

He wasn't only interested in your soul but he would never admit that he had grown feelings for this mortal woman. Being together for so long it was bound to happen, that one would grow feelings for the other. His greenish yellow eyes locked onto your {e/c} ones the carriage stopped as both looked away from the sudden movement. "We've arrived" he stated as she nodded "it would seem so" opening the door for you he reached out his hand as you took it and stepped out. Heading into the manor him following close behind. Your scent reaching him as he inhaled deeply loving your scent.

He sighed deeply as you stopped midway glancing back at the reaper "is something wrong Ronald" blushing slightly he shook his head afraid you might have noticed him taking in your scent. Oblivious to his blush you continued on as relief flushed over him. "What would you like to have for supper milady" "actually I'm not hungry" you sat down as he just stood there. Glancing up at the man he fidgeted as your stare never left his. "You seem off today" you slowly said as he blinked "how so" placing your head on your hands you eyed him up and down then frowned. "I don't know what it is" he smirked "would you like to know milady" blinking in surprise as he walked up to you kneeling to your height.

Eyes locked as your face once again began to heat up slightly blushing as his breath lightly touched your face the scent of mint reaching you. "Ronald what are yo-" you didn't finish as his lips crashed into yours. Squeaking in surprise as your head went back slightly at the force. His hands holding your shoulders to keep you in place. Slowly and hesitant you began to kiss back as he smirked and ran his hands down your arms making you shiver slightly. Pulling away he smirked at your flushed face "shall we move to the bedroom milady" your gaze never left his as you thought for a moment then nodded. Smirk widening he picked you up and made his way to the room.

Placing you gently on the bed you eyed him as he slowly crawled on top "how long have you held this in" you asked as he chuckled "you have no idea" he whispered and claimed your lips in a heated kiss. Your hands slowly roamed around his chest and began to unbutton the piece of clothing as his hand were on each side of your head as he kissed around your neck on a search for your sweet spot. Finding this spot not long after as you moaned almost silently.

It wasn't enough for him though he wanted to hear you scream for him to chant his name over and over. He shook at the excitement that ran through him at the thought of it.

"Ronald" you whispered as he stopped and glanced at you. You bit your lip unsure of their current actions. He smiled and pecked your nose "no need to worry milady" he kissed his way down your neck to your ear. "I'll take good care of you" whimpering at his words you nodded as his smirk returned. Hands got busy at removing clothing from one another. Sighs, moans, and groans escaped their lips here and there. Your face held a slight blush as he took in your now almost bare body and began to trace you with his fingers. "Absolutely stunning" he smirked as you playfully glared at the man.

Chuckling he once again placed his lips onto yours tongue begging for entrance stiffening at the sudden feeling you opened your mouth enough for him to slip his tongue through. Moaning at the new feeling as their tongues battled for dominance. He won as he roamed his new territory. His hands slowly rubbed your breasts as you sighed in content. Frowning at the piece of cloth blocking his view of the two mounds from his awaiting eyes. Glancing at you for permission as you nodded eyes filled with desire and need. Quickly disposing of the useless cloth he hungrily gazed at them. Turning your head away of embarrassment he pulled your face back to meet his eyes "do not be ashamed you are beautiful" a slight smile forming on your features.

Moaning only a little more loudly as his mouth and hand began to work on your breasts. He could feel his need grow more but still he held his patience not wanting to frighten you. Your hands made their way down his back as he shivered at your touch. Switching his positioning hand and mouth to the opposite breasts your hands fisted into the sheets under you and biting your lip keeping yourself from moaning. Smirking at you attempt to keep from moaning he nibbled on the sensitive nub. "Ronald!" you moaned out loudly as he pulled away from your breasts. your face flushed and slightly panting with parted lips made his desire for you expand tremendously as the bulge in his pants grew. Groaning he quickly disposed of your panties almost drooling at the moist lips.

Surprise ran through you"Ronald wait not th- mmmmmm" she moaned as he began to lick her. Hands fisted his hair as he continued his work a mischievous smirk forming he shoved his tongue into your making you half moan half scream. The feeling of his slick muscle in you and his fingers taunting with your clit you couldn't control your moans now as they came out repeatedly to Ronald's pleasure. The bubble forming in your lower stomach grew as did the pleasure coming closer and closer until… snap!

Your liquids came flowing as Ronald licked you clean and made his way back up to see you sweating and panting. Chuckling he pecked your mouth "we are just getting started milady" he whispered seductively as he began to undo his own pants. His erection now free you glanced down as your eyes widened "is that going to fit" he merely chuckled and kissed you hard. Slowly making his way in you whimpered as tears brimmed your eyes. Stroking your thighs he pushed himself now fully in tears leaking through your eyes he pulled away from the kiss and kissed your tears away.

His face almost looked pained at the sudden tightness of you but forced himself to remain still for you to adjust to his size. Kissing him you moved slightly giving him the ok to move. Smiling he pulled almost all the way out and then back in quickly. Back arching your breath hitched the feeling was like before just three times better. He groaned lowly as he nuzzled into your neck "so tight" he mumbled. "Don't say such dirty things" you retorted as he smirked and slowly began to rock back and forth into you. Different feelings ran through you as he kept his steady pace but it wasn't good enough for you wanted more. "F-faster" a slight "mmh" was all he said before speeding up. Wrapping your legs around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer to you only making him go deeper pleasing the two of them.

You moaning his name here and there urged him to be faster and harsher on you. Their hips now working together you had gotten the hang of it quickly. One arm around his shoulder the other grasping onto his hair. Lips smashed together in a sloppy heated kiss as he devoured your moans. The bubble you had felt before returning her walls tightening around his member. Groaning deeply he sped up his pace even more pounding into you relentlessly. Your grip tightened on him as you could do only that not able to keep up with his pace. Closer and closer the feeling came until "RONALD!" "{NICKNAME}!" both fluids mixed together as his thrusts slowed and eventually stopped. Panting as he slowly removed himself making you whimper as he collapsed beside you smiling. "Well milady what do you think" glancing at him you raised an eyebrow "where did {nickname} come from" he blushed "well that's the nickname I've come up with" shrugging you turned to your side facing him as he wrapped an arm around you "I like it" you mumbled as he pulled you closely to him nodding in agreement "I knew you would" his cocky attitude returning.


End file.
